Patient 10657
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: Lovino Vargas is a mentally unwell, 23 year old. He lives in a Mental Hospital. He meets Alfred F. Jones, a nineteen year old intern who hopes to actually help patients, instead of just cleaning everything. The two meet and it changes their life forever. But just as soon as things are going well, Lovino's past comes back to haunt him and his new friend.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jason-Kun: hand in mine, into your icy blues... And then i tell to you, we could take to the **__**highway! With **_**_this trunk of ammunition to...I'd end my days with you, in th-_**

_**Australia: Allo mate!**_

_**Jason-Kun: (FUU) Can't you see, that i'm trying to create emotion!**_

_**Australia: Anger counts as emotion ;)**_

_**Jason-Kun: T_T Why are you here... **_

_**Australia: :( To do the disclaimer. Jason-Kun doesn't own Hetalia or the song he was singing.**_

_**Jason-Kun: *No emotion* That's much better...**_

* * *

_Hey fratello~! Come play soccer with me~! _

_"Joder." Lovino cursed under his breath. "Okay Feliciano..." The two __brothers played soccer for __many hours until, like always, Feliciano won. Instead of a normal "Yay, __fratello, i won~!" Feliciano's eyes darkened and a __smirk started to grow on his face._

_"Lovino, you __suck at soccer~! Everyone knows it, but no one says anything to you... __You're not even worthy of the __name Lovino Vargas~!"_

_"Th...that's not true! You..your just a bastard!"_

_"Am i, fratello~? Or am __i_ _telling the truth~?" Feliciano's voice was now soft and sincere, he almost looked normal._

_"I...i don't __know, damn it!"_

_Felciano's smirk came back; he laughed at his brother with a taunting laugh.. "__Fratello, you do know~! I'm telling the __truth, but you don't want to admit it~!" Feliciano ran towards __his brother and slapped him. "You do know, don't you! You __are so worthless Lovino~!" Feliciano took __the soccer ball and threw it at his brother's face. Lovino was now bleeding; he __had tears running __down his face. "Tears~! You really are pathetic, fratello~!" Feliciano's taunting laugh was ringing in __Lovino's ears. "That all you were, really~! A pathetic, crybaby who always pushed everyone away. __Tío Antonio only pittied __you; he never actually loved __**you**__"_

_"That's a lie! Yo..your lying!" Feliciano __giggled~! "You actually thought that tío __Antonio __loved you~! No one loves you Lovino~! Your the __little boy that no one loves~!" Feliciano dragged his brother underneath a __shady tree.. He pulled up __his brother's shirt and threw it on the grass. Feliciano put his hand in his pocket and took out a __broken ear-ring. Lovino knew what Feliciano was going to do, and tried to escape. At least, he thought he knew. Feliciano held __the other boy in place, as __he put the ring in front of his brother's left nipple. Lovino tried to kick and __scream, but he couldn't; he stopped struggling __and held on to his brother. He didn't want to, but his __mind was telling him to accept the fact that his struggle was __pointless.. That he would never win against Feliciano, and would always be in the other's shadow... Feliciano felt his brother __end his struggle. Feliciano started to put the ring inside his brother's nipple. Lovino __wimpered in pain. Feliciano felt his brother's blood on his fingers._

_"Lovino, i want you to remember this day~! The __day you __learned the truth~! Feliciano finished putting the ring in his brother's nipple and wiped his fratello's blood on the_ _tree. __Lovino laid down on the grass and put his head on Feliciano's lap._

_"Feliciano" whispered Lovino._

_What is it 'fratello'?..._

_Plea...please kill me. I don't want to live anymore! Just kill me, damn it! Feliciano did nothing, but play with his_ _brother's __hair. Tears rolled down Lovino's face for the second time. Why...why won't you kill me?!_

_Because fratello, i don't kill __what's mine~_

_I..i don't belong to anyone! _

_Silly Lovino, stop lying to yourself~! You belong to me; you always have __and __always will~! Lovino screamed... He screamed at his life... He screamed at his fake family and __his fake friends. He __screamed because he wanted to die. And most of all, he screamed at the fact, __that his brother was right! He was right __about everything and that's the way it will always be..._

* * *

"Alfred, patient number 10657 is having a break-down. He is screaming at the top of his lungs and demanding that someone vould save him from his 'brother' that vants to take him. The patient never actually had a brother, and he doesn't self-harm himself. The other nurses think that helping this patient would teach you something about helping mental patients. If you do a good job, maybe Victoria vill let help patients instead of being on clean up duty."

Um, thanks for telling me Monica! I'll be right on it!

I knov you're still nev at this, but for the third time, be careful.

"I will Monica, i promise!"

"And Alfred, no more "I'm the 'hero' stuff" okay?"

"Yes Monica!" Alfred said before he ran down the halls searching for the patient.

"Leave me alone Feliciano! Go away! Stop it bastard! Back off! AHHHHHHH!" Alfred heard a high pitched scream...

Bingo, i found the patient! Alfred kept running until he came to patient 10657's room. He opened the door. Hello? Are you patient number 10657?

* * *

_**Jason-Kun: Okay...this was not very dark.. (i don't think it's dark at all)**_

_**Australia: Who you talking to mate~?**_

_**Jason-Kun: Who do you think *no emotion***_

_**Australia: The readers~! (.^ - ^.)**_

_**Jason-Kun: You're actually correct...**_

_**Australia: (~.~) YAY~!**_

_**Jason-Kun: ... And all of you guys reading this fic; please remember that i'm Jason-Kun and my **_**_writing _****_style is different from Sam-Chan's... So if you would like to read her writing, check out _****_the other fics on our _****_profile page... And for everyone else, tell me if you like this fic...I will _****_post chapter two in about ten _****_minutes..._**_**The reason why i used more Spanish than Italian is because Sam-Chan speaks Spanish around **__**me, not Italian. I don't know if she's learning Italian or not... Monica is fem Germany, Victoria is **__**fem **_**_England/Great Britain and _**_**Lovino's memory **__**was from his eight year old self.**_

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**Fratello = Brother (Italian)**_

_**Joder = Fuck (Spanish)**_

_**Tío = Uncle (Spanish)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jason-Kun: I did everything you did to me to you! But i'm out of ammunition, so i'll take these **__**words and **_**_fire them into your chest! Find a new place for them to rest! Seize up your ribs! _**_**Start tearing your flesh!**_

_**Estonia: ...Hello? Are you Jason-Kun? (O.O)**_

_**Jason-Kun: (Damn it!) Yes, who wants to know?**_

_**Estonia: Well it appears that it is time to start your 'fanfic' **_

_**Jason-Kun: You've got to do the disclaimer first *no emotion***_

_**Estonia: Jason-Kun doesn't own Hetalia or Halifax -Broken Glass Syndrome...**_

* * *

Alfred looked in the room. There was a man, sobbing on his bed. He didn't look up at Alfred, when he closed the door and walked over to him. Alfred sat on the bed next to the man and put his hand on the man's shoulder. Man was still sobbing, and mumbling something about some person named Feliciano.

"Um, you're patient 10657?"

"My name's not patient 10657, it's Lovino, but yes, that's my number."

"Um, i'm sorry Lovino. I'm new working here, so i wouldn't know a lot of peoples names. Um, can i ask why, you were screaming?"

"My fratello, he...he was here. _**He**_ said, that _**he**_ was going to take me away. _**He**_ told me that i was still his!"

Alfred remembered that in the movies; the mental patients wanted to escape, not stay... _Remember Jones, this is not a movie, it's real life._ "Err, does fratello mean father?" Lovino was tempted to call this 'kid' a bastardo, but he had some hope, that this guy would listen to him.

"No, fratello means brother."

"So, you were screaming because your 'fratello' Feliciano was trying to take you away?"

"It sounds a little stupid, when you say it like that..."

"Alfred, my name's Alfred."

"Um, nice to meet you Alfred, i guess..."

"Nice to meet you too, Lovino~!"

"Alfred..."

"Yes Lovino!"

"Um, you sound way too..._**happy**_ to be working in a mental hospital..."

"Thanks! I think?" _Okay Jones, its time to be cool and do your job..._ "Hey Lovino, how come you say you have a brother, but your parents told myself and the other staff that you never had a brother?"

"Because they don't remember him... They chose to forget, and blame everything on me. I hated them for it, but i hated them even more for putting me in this place. I'm **not **insane, it's them who are the insane ones." Lovino became silent after his short explanation, Alfred tried to ask him more questions, but the other seemed... frozen. Alfred left the room to get his cleaning supplies. On his way back to Lovino's room, he heard a faint giggle and looked around for any run away patients. There was none. Alfred kept walking to his destination, when he heard a soft whisper.

_"You should had just left him alone~!" _The voice sounded happy, but at the same time cruel and threatening. Alfred chose to ignore the strange whisper, casting it off like it was only his imagination going wild again. Alfred entered Lovino's room, cleaning supplies in his hands and began to clean up the room. In the middle of his cleaning, he didn't notice that Lovino had gotten up and was now staring at a small space that should of had a window.

"I wish i was back in Italy, but i have realized it is much safer in America. Now it won't be so easy for mio fratello per trovare me. Lovino's English lapsed into Italian, he was murmuring softly to himself, but Alfred couldn't help, but overhear the other speak the beautiful language. He couldn't understand everything the other was saying, only the basic stuff he learned in high school. Still listening to Lovino's murmurings, he continued cleaning until he deemed the room clean enough to eat off the floor. When he finished, he noticed that Lovino was now sitting back on the bed, still murmuring to himself. Alfred gathered up the cleaning equipment to go clean somewhere else. Before he left, he waved goodbye to Lovino, who didn't pay any attention to him. Alfred closed the door, and stared up the hallway. Looking for any sign of the nurses, to see if they needed any help...

* * *

It had been about five hours, twenty eight minutes, three seconds...

But, it's not like anyone was counting. Expect, maybe Alfred. He had spent the whole day (minus talking with Lovino) cleaning. He wanted to help with the patients again, but Victoria said he couldn't. What she said wasn't anything new, but after getting a taste of the promise job, he craved for more. At the moment, he was mopping the hallway, when he made up his mind to go and see Lovino. He just wanted to _check _on him. Nothing wrong with that. He wasn't exactly _breaking _Victoria rules, since he was only _checking _on Lovino. Alfred put the mop and bucket in the corner and set off to Lovino's room.

"Lovino. Hey Lovino! It's me, Alfred." Alfred said quietly. He waited patiently outside the door. When he couldn't take it anymore, he peered in the room.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

Lovino was on floor bleeding. And the whole room was in some way, covered in blood. Lovino was coughing up blood when he noticed Alfred. He said something in Italian that Alfred couldn't understand, but then tried to say it in English.

"Mio fratello...he, he came here...to punish...me." Lovino struggled to say. Alfred, knowing a tad bit of Spanish, and that one word Lovino told him, understood what the other had said.

"Your...b-b-brother?" Alfred questioned.

"Y..yes" Lovino replied. He tried to move towards Alfred with some difficulty, and was thankful when Alfred came over to him. Alfred began to wipe the blood off Lovino, using his jacket since he had left the cleaning supplies back in the corner of the hall. After cleaning up most of the blood that was on Lovino, Alfred turned to go and get the cleaning supplies.

"I'll be right back, OK..?" Alfred said. Lovino nodded, but worry shone in his eyes. Alfred left the room and ran off to get the cleaning supplies he had left in the hall. He grabbed them and began his journey back to Lovino. Halfway there, he saw Monica. He ran toward her, catching her attention by calling her name and waving.

"Wait! Monica! Wait!"

Monica stopped in her tracks and sighed. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to let Alfred help the patient.

"Yes Alfred. What is it?" She asked.

"It's that patient! Um, Lovino! I mean, you know, patient 10657! He was on the floor! And he and his room! And blood! Lots of blood!" Alfred exclaimed in a fashion that didn't make much sense to Monica.

"Repeated yourself please. And this time make **sense**." Monica ordered, causing Alfred to get a pink tint on his face.

"Yeah.. Sorry 'bout that." Alfred said sheepishly. "Um what happen was that i kinda wanted to visit the patient—his name's Lovino if you wanted to know. And when i looked into his room. He was on the floor, covered in blood, and so was most of the room. I asked him who did this and he told me his brother!"

Monica looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm serious! Don't you believe me?" Alfred asked.

"No. Not really." Monica replied.

"Well, i guess i just have to show you.." Alfred said as he 'dragged' Monica to Lovino's room. He opened the door and for a second time couldn't believe what he saw.

"Everything...Everything's...gone..?" Was all Alfred could say. All the blood had disappeared and had been replaced by a strange scent that neither Alfred or Monica could recognize. And Lovino was still on the floor, but there was no blood on him, and no signs of being physically hurt.

"You're probably tired Alfred. You should just finish your work for today and get some rest."

"I know what i saw Monica.. It's...it's just that i don't know what happened!" Alfred said, very frustrated at the moment. Monica put a hand of Alfred's shoulder.

"Maybe your eyes played tricks on you." Monica stated before she left the room. Alfred stayed there for a minute longer before leaving to, missing Lovino's faint comment of 'There was no trick played.'

* * *

_**Jason-Kun: Wow... I finally finished this chapter... **_

_**Estonia: *still a tiny bit afraid of Jason-Kun* C-c-cong-gratul-lations!**_

_**Jason-Kun: I guess you're not coming back next time, are you?**_

_**Estonia: I d-don't r-r-really kn-n-ow...**_

_**Jason-Kun: Well, until next time...Bye.**_

_**Translations: **_

_**Mio fratello: My brother (Italian) **_

_**Bastardo: Bastard (Italian) **_


End file.
